I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by Holy Duckies
Summary: El la mira, la observa detenidamente mientras ella duerme entre sus brazos, siente que es su todo , sabe que lo es, sin ella no seria nada y el lo sabe y da gracias a dios por tenerla entre sus brazos ... U/A Todos Humanos Demasiado Amor One-Shot


**Summary: **_**El la mira, la observa detenidamente mientras ella duerme entre sus brazos, siente que es su todo , sabe que lo es, sin ella no seria nada y el lo sabe y da gracias a dios por tenerla entre sus brazos ... U/A Todos Humanos Demasiado Amor One-Shot**_

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia viene de mi cabeza ;)**_

* * *

**I Don't Want To Miss A Thing**

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

El la tenia entre sus brazos luego de ver el lado mas apasionado y lujurioso de Bella, luego de entregarse de mil maneras, sentía que el no era digno de su amor, que un ángel como ella no debería estar entre los brazos de un simple humano con imperfecciones y errores, no ella no debería estar ahí, debería estar en el cielo junto a las mas increíbles y puras criaturas ya que ella era una de ellas

Con un dedo repasa todas sus finas facciones, empezando desde sus cejas pasando por sus suaves y tersas mejillas para seguir con sus dulces labios, esos que muchas veces lo hicieron olvidar todo hasta su nombre, esos que con solo tocarlos se sentía el ser mas sublime que pudiera existir, le besa un cerrado parpado suavemente para luego repetirlo con el otro, ella al sentirlo se despierta lentamente, se tacha los ojos y se sentó para poder mirarlo

Amor – y solo con esa palabra hace que su corazón que antes estaba en total calma se acelerara – porque estas despierto aun? – dijo ella con vos de pereza pero eso no le quitaba el amor y la ternura que emanan sus palabras

Solo apreciaba tu belleza y pensando en lo afortunado que soy en tenerte aquí entre mis brazos – dijo el mirando sus hermosos pozos chocolates en esos que se perdía por horas y horas esos que lo llenaban de emociones – además tenia un poco de insomnio

Pero Eddie, amor es tarde y mañana te tendrás que levantar temprano – dijo ella acariciándole dulcemente el rostro – será mejor que te duermas ya o no te podrás levantar y me veré obligada a levantarte de otra forma – dijo juguetonamente

No te preocupes ya me dormiré – dijo el acercándola a su cuerpo para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios – duerme amor yo velare tus sueños – dijo mientras la recargaba en su fuerte pecho, ella lentamente volvía a los brazos de Morfeo escuchando la dulce melodía de los latidos de su amor

Gracias dios gracias – decía el mientras la admiraba con ternura y amor dormir entre sus brazos, sentía que su corazón se agitaba y se retorcía ante la figura de su ángel dormir – gracias por tener la fortuna de poder tenerla entre mis brazos, gracias por estar juntos y gracias por crear a esta hermosa criatura pero por sobre todo gracias por ponerla en mi camino

_Edward…_ - susurro entre sueños su ángel – _te amo edward…_- y ahí es cuando sentía su corazón explotar, con solo escuchar esas palabras es que la vida tenia sentido para el, solo vivía para escucharla decir esas palabras simples pero llenas de sentimiento

Yo también mi _bella_ yo también – decía el mientras sentía que algunas lagrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos y es que el no sabia que había hecho para merecerla y saber que su amor era correspondido con igual intensidad, ese hecho hacia que su pobre corazón latiera a mil por hora – y no sabes cuanto – dejo caer dos solitarias lagrimas que rodaron por sus ojos hasta llegar a su formada mandíbula solo hay se dio cuenta que lloraba, la simpleza y pureza del momento lo conmovieron en demasía, el se limpio la cara con una mano mientras que una sonrisa se le formaba en los labios, su amor nunca tendría fin, el sentimiento era indestructible y el se dio cuenta de algo… ese era su lugar del mundo… entre sus brazos… el solo nació para amarla hasta reventar

_Por siempre y para siempre… _- susurro el en el oído de su ángel mientras sentía que los ojos le pesaban para hundirse en el mas profundo sueño – _para siempre_…

**RR ? ;) **


End file.
